Benedict Blue
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. He is a postman working at the CH Postal Company. He has known Hodgins since before the company's establishment and has had a brusque attitude towards him since he starting work there. Appearance Benedict is a young man with bright, sky-blue eyes and light skin who is slightly taller than Violet. He has short and spiked sandy-blond hair with a short hairline. A part of his forelocks hangs lengthier on one side, framing the left side of his face. He is as handsome as Violet is beautiful, to the point that many people could potentially mistake the two for siblings. Benedict is noted to dress rather flashily; he wears a loose spring-green shirt (beige in the anime) with pale-golden suspenders and a pair of military-green tight leather pants. His long, black boots have tall cross-shaped heels. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves.Volume 2, Chapter 3 Personality Benedict is a short-tempered and stubborn young man, to which his attitude and speech come off as blunt and rude. He isn't very good with words or being respectful, especially when it comes to Hodgins. He has a tendency to face people head-on and has no problem telling people what to do. He also has no problems voicing his own thoughts, but since he is insensitive and oblivious to his surroundings, his words can offend people and come off as a little too straightforward.Episode 1 Despite that, he is very kind at heart and is considerate of those he cares about. He can even be considered a bit chivalrous, as he stated that he would not let a woman like Violet do a job alone despite her having great strength. However, Benedict said this since he knew that he would be scolded by Hodgins if he made Violet do something exhausting. He is a bit flirty and charming, as he invited the receptionists Nerine and Lilian to eat the lunch that he had bought. But when they declined, Benedict was seen to be very upset by the fact that they had turned him down without even appreciating what he had done for them. This is why he thinks women are very calculating these days.Episode 2 He can be hardworking, though, since the occupation of a postman requires patience and hard work. Benedict is generally an easy-going person who is responsible and knows what to do, to which he is good at giving instructions and has strong leadership skills. However, and he can come off as unclear sometimes. Like Violet, he always strives for the right answer and is not above correcting people when something is considered wrong. He is a flashy man who likes to show himself off. He is also nosy, as he always meddles in Violet's business. He is a strong fighter and has somewhat of a rivalry with Cattleya as they constantly argue.Volume 2, Chapter 2 He is also shown to be somewhat innocent, as he began to blush furiously when Violet attemped to "accidentally" change clothes in front of him, and when he overlooked Hodgins and Cattleya share an intimate moment. Relationships *Claudia Hodgins - Benedict has been friends with Hodgins for a long time, and he was one of the CH Postal Company's initial employees. Despite Hodgins being his boss, Benedict displays a brusque attitude towards him. Benedict is not very formal with Hodgins, will act nonchalantly towards him and sometimes even try to annoy him on purpose, much to the latter's annoyance. Hodgins also tends to grow irritated whenever Benedict openly voices his thoughts which can be offending. Since Benedict isn't very good at the manners of a gentleman, Hodgins is the one who teaches him about these matters since he is good at it, and then criticize him for his possible mistakes with women. Benedict sometimes impersonates with so much emotion that it is most likely an imitation of Hodgins. However, they do share a close relationship as old friends. *Cattleya Baudelaire - Cattleya is a fellow co-worker of Benedict's. They are always at odds with each other and argues constantly. Whenever they are in each other presence, they tend to be very bitter and sullen. Benedict describes Cattleya as a stupid woman and wishes that she could learn some manners. Cattleya, in turn, is greatly annoyed by Benedict and says that she has a hard time holding back to not hit him, to which Benedict claims that she actually has hit him. Their rivalry and arguments are something normal at the CH Postal Company, as people are used to the two biting each other in the course of conversations whenever they opened their mouths. The dislike they harbor for each other and the reason behind their constant arguments are yet to be revealed. However, Cattleya is seen to question Benedict "how long are you going to keep this up", to which Benedict claims that Cattleya is the one with the problem. Despite their heated relationship, they can act maturely with each other and will help one another when needed.Episode 9 However, Benedict continues to have the tendency where he calls Cattleya a "stupid woman".Volume 2, Chapter 6 *Violet Evergarden - Violet is a friend to Benedict. Although he initially acted uncaring towards her, he eventually warmed up as he was tasked to help Violet when she given the work as a postman. He is friendly and caring towards Violet and tries to give her advice her when she feeling is down. Upon Hodgins' request, Benedict is tasked to look after Violet and make sure that she doesn't get hurt when on jobs they do together. Benedict also enjoys meddling in her business and calls her "Vi". Gallery Anime= Benedict blush.jpg|A flustered Benedict when Violet attempts to change clothes in front of him. Benediict.jpg|Benedict talking with Violet. Benedict annoyed.JPG|An annoyed Benedict. Benedict eating.jpg|Benedict eating. Benedict blushes.jpg|Benedict blushes. Benedict ignored.jpg|Benedict getting ignored. Benedictt.png|Benedict approaches Violet. Benedict talks.png|Benedict on his bike, talking with Violet. |-| Light Novel= Benedict Blue LN.png|Benedict's light novel design. Vol2Chap5.png|Benedict in the second volume. Vol2Chap6.png|Benedict, with Cattleya and Lux. References Navigation de:Benedict Blue zh:貝內迪克特·布盧 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:CH Postal Company Employees